


Speckled Letters

by WrongDecision



Series: Random LAMS Oneshots [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Basically a hint that Alex may be poly, John is chilling in his tent, M/M, There's some mention of Alex/Laf and Alex/Herc, alex is writing because DAMN does that man ever NOT, also a little jealousy at the end, its pure fluff actually, they gay, well yeah basically lams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongDecision/pseuds/WrongDecision
Summary: “So, I'm fascinating?”“I guess you could say that, yeah.”Alex grinned and leaned down further, clearly not to kiss John, but to change positions. It didn't matter, John's heart had started rapidly beating against his ribcage again, anyways.A week after Washington made Alex his right hand man and a few days before the festivities where they meet the Schuyler sisters again.Lams





	

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, Nina! Back at it again, with those lams oneshots!  
> Seriously, your sweet comments and many Kudos on my other two OS are so motivating and I love those boys so much!  
> Here, have this oneshot!  
> If you have suggestions or requests: comment down below!

It had been one of the less busy afternoons of Washington's battalion.  
John Laurens was sitting on a chair in Hamilton's tent, watching him write another letter to the congress, to convince them to send more ammunition.  
Barely a week had passed since Washington had made him his right hand man.  
Lafayette and Hercules were out, checking on some of their fellow soldiers and probably drinking, but John had decided to keep Alex company.  
“You know, I should start writing to.”  
Alexander needed a few seconds to realize he had spoken to him, but that was normal, since he tended to completely concentrate on his work until he was done.  
“Huh, sorry what did you say, John?”  
John shrugged, suddenly slightly insecure about the idea, especially since Alex was a master in writing.  
“I think it'd be a good idea if I started writing, too.”  
Alexander opened his mouth, which made John suddenly feel the huge need to defend himself.  
“Uh, I-I mean essays and informative stuff against slavery! To rile some people up! Make sure I get my point across. I think that'd be a good idea... Maybe even something for the local newspapers to send to. Or... I don't know, maybe it's not a good idea? You're probably right, I should leave the writing to you and just concentrate on winning the war, that's true. And-”  
“John.”  
Alex' voice was calm, but the amusement behind it was clearly audible.  
“Yes?”, John asked a bit more quiet, barely able to look up again after he stared at his shoes.  
“I think it's a great idea. You should try it, I mean even if it would get us nowhere, it doesn't hurt to try!”  
“You think so?”  
“Yes!”  
Alex took another moment to think about it a bit longer, although for John it looked like he had gone back to writing his letter.  
Therefore, it was a surprise to him when Alex' head shot up from the paper again and he turned around. John may have jumped a bit  
“I could help you!”  
Alex' voice was filled with excitement now and John felt it creep into his own, quickly infected by his friend's enthusiasm.  
“You could? I mean, you would?”  
“Sure! There's so many good points you mention whenever we talk about it, people won't be able to just overlook them! And I'm sure we can get even more if we work together!”  
“That's great! But... Don't you have enough to do for the general already? Wouldn't that be too much stress?”  
Alexander looked at him like he'd gone crazy.  
“My dear Laurens, what good am I on the battlefield if I can't handle a little bit of stress? Besides. It's going to be fun! Of course, not immediately, I'll have to finish the work for General Washington first. But afterwards, I'll help!”  
His eyes gleamed in excitement and the wide smile he gave John, made his heart beat faster than he thought possible.  
“Thanks, Ham! I really appreciate it, I'll promise I'll make you proud”, he replied with a wink, making Alex laugh at the reference of their first meeting.  
“Now, I'll have to finish this so I can send it by noon.”  
Alex went to continuing the letter and back to ignoring everything around him. John tried to calm his beating heart and the weird gushy feeling in this stomach and chest, flopping down onto the thin mattress.  
He dozed off just a few minutes later, lulled to sleep by Alex' soft mumbling, as he repeated the words he wrote, and the scratching of the feather on paper.

John Laurens woke up because someone's fingers carded through his hair, now open even if he could have sworn that he hadn't removed the band of his ponytail when he fell asleep.  
He lazily opened his eyes, blinking a few times before everything came into focus.  
Alex was lying next to him, propped up on his left elbow, his right hand being the one in John's hair. He was looking at him with an expression that John had only seen on him very few times and it had always been directed at him, Mulligan or Lafayette. And the only words that came into his mind when trying to describe it were “affectionate” and “loving”.  
He felt his body grow warmer, simply from this look.  
“Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.”  
“Uh, 's okay, don't worry.”  
He attempted to take his hand back, but John protested and his own shot up to grip Alex' wrist gently.  
“No, don't stop, that feels nice.”  
Alex blinked at him, but then continued, smiling.  
They were silent for a while, John had closed his eyes again and just enjoyed the touch, but at some point he got curious.  
“What are you thinking about?”  
He opened one eye to look at him, seeing the nervous look Alex gave him.  
“Nothing really. I... I was actually counting your freckles.”  
He laughed a bit awkwardly.  
John grinned.  
“I didn't know you could concentrate on just doing that.”  
“Why wouldn't I?”  
John shrugged, which was a bit hard to manage since he was still lying down.  
“You always seem so busy and as if you've got so many things on your mind. It seems weird that Alexander Hamilton can simply lie down and count freckles.”  
Alex chuckled.  
“I'm also just a person, you know?”  
John's expression was dead serious when he replied. “You sometimes don't seem like it, Alex.”  
Alex frowned, but John spoke up faster than him.  
“Not that it's a bad thing! Not always, I mean. Uh, actually... It's rather that it's really fascinating.”  
“So, I'm fascinating?”  
“I guess you could say that, yeah.”  
Alex grinned and leaned down further, clearly not to kiss John, but to change positions. It didn't matter, John's heart had started rapidly beating against his ribcage again, anyways.  
They didn't talk for another while.  
Alex returned to staring at John's face, which made him nervous but also gave him the chance to study his face closer.  
He really liked Alexander and it was very obviously mutual sometimes, but then again, Alex also was very affectionate towards their other two friends and John wasn't so sure anymore.  
Maybe that was just how he showed his affection to people? In a platonic way? Although... The things he sometimes implied... And he did act different around Burr.  
“I really like your freckles.”  
“Wha-? Oh. Thanks?”  
Alex traced some of them with his fingers and John stopped breathing for a short moment.  
Alex' hand was warm and he could feel the small dents that the quill had left on his index finger and thumb after his hours long writing.  
His friend looked up and met his eyes.  
Was he imagining this or had Alex just inched closer?  
No, he definitely had.  
He could feel Alex' breath on his lips now, it was going a bit faster than usual and slightly smelled of alcohol, not uncomfortably much though, and of something that was probably Alex' own scent. Alex was also cupping his face now, gently running his thumb up and down his cheek. When had that happened?  
John would have loved to find out how Alex' lips would feel on his own but just when they touched, someone loudly asked for Alexander Hamilton outside of the tent.  
Alex cursed, while John flinched back as if someone had hit him, only now realizing he had been leaning towards his friend.  
Alexander stood up, giving John a concerned glance and straightening his clothes.  
“Are you alright?”, he asked, voice shaky and slightly rough.  
John nodded, not sure if anything would come out of his mouth if he spoke now.  
While Alex went to the entrance he ran his hands through his hair, flattening it a bit and pulling it back into a pony tail, with the help of Alexander's comb that luckily lay only a meter next to him.  
“Aaron Burr, sir!”, sounded Alex' voice through the tent and John glared at the newcomer, but not before standing up from the mattress and smoothening his clothes like Alex had.  
Not that they had done anything that would required that, but better safe than sorry.  
“Alexander!”  
Burr's smile was wide and friendly and if he was being honest, it made John uncomfortable, after seeing the guy frown or with an annoyed or neutral expression for most of the time.  
“There's a revel close to us in a few days! Care to join me and a few others? The Schuyler sisters will be there, too! What do you say, Hamilton?”  
John's eyes narrowed by the straight posture Alex' immediately adopted at the name “Schuyler”.  
“Sounds great! You don't mean _the_ Schuyler sister, do you?”  
“Oh, but I do indeed!”  
“That sounds fantastic! I will ask my friends if they want to tag along, I'm sure a bit of a distraction will do them some good!”  
Aaron Burr laughed a bit awkwardly, seemingly not as fond of the idea.  
“Laurens, are you going to join us?”  
John stepped out next to Alex and Aaron's expression changed to one of mild surprise.  
“John Laurens.”  
“Aaron Burr.”  
John looked at Alexander, not sure what to say but knew exactly that it wouldn't be “no” when he saw the excitement in his eyes.  
He sighed. This was bound to be a disaster. For whom, was still open in question.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Leave a comment if you did, so I get even more motivation and know that you liked it that much!  
> And no, I haven't changed my mind since you started reading this!  
> I'm still taking requests and suggestions!  
> Those also go into the comments!  
> <3


End file.
